The Best Days of Your Life
by KayLeigh97
Summary: Ron got caught cheating on Hermione. This is how they both feel. Songfic. I'm horrible at summaries. Please r&r. rated T for language and some references.


**It may be a bit confusing. Maybe think of the italic lyrics as Hermione's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. Cause if I did then Tom Felton would be my new man toy(;**

**I don't own the song, or lyrics either.**

*~XxxxX~*

Hermione walked through the halls of the auror department. I'm early; she thought to herself, I'll surprise him. She was going to meet her fiancé of three months, Ron Weasley. They were going to lunch to talk about the wedding plans. Plus Hermione just wanted to spend some time with him. He was always working on cases, going on raids, and was cooped up in his office.

She said good morning to his secretary and continued to his door. She stopped with her hand on the door nob. There was laughing and giggling coming from inside the office. A female giggle. Fearing the worst she opened the door.

What she saw nearly brought her to her knees.

There was Parvati Patil with no shirt on, straddling Ron whose pants were undone. The two were making out fiercely.

Ron noticed Hermione and quickly pushed Parvati off himself.

"Mione, baby, I swear its not-"

"How could you? You bastard! I hate you!" and that's when Hermione punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Just like she had done to Draco Malfoy in her third year.

Hermione stormed out of the office, not looking back, with tears running down her cheeks.

_Cause I'll be there_

_In the back of your mind_

_From the day we met_

_To you making me cry_

_And it's just too bad_

_You've already had the best days_

_The best days of your life_

"Hermione was suppose to bring the paper work yesterday but she never did. I'll have to owl her." Harry said, thinking out loud to Ron. But Ron didn't hear a thing past Hermione's name.

About a week ago Hermione had caught Ron cheating and had broke off the engagement, broke his nose, and gave him a fairly nice bruise on the head from throwing the ring at him.

"Ron? Are you even listening to me?" Harry asked.

"What? Sorry mate. I guess I'm just a bit… I don't know." As he said this, Ron knew what his problem was. "What did you need?"

"I want you to go find Levinski's file. I need to do a background check." Harry told him exasperatedly.

_Ain't it a shame?_

_A shame that every time you hear my name_

_Brought up in a casual conversation_

_You can't think straight_

Ron lay awake staring at the ceiling. His arm was around Parvati, who had stayed over that night. She was sleeping soundly on his bare chest.

He was thinking about Hermione, and about how she would yell his name, then fit nicely into every crook in his body perfectly.

He use to love how every morning she would wake up before him and make breakfast and coffee. She had been the one who had gotten him hooked on that muggle drink.

He sighed and looked down at Parvati's sleeping face. She was beautiful, that much was true. But she was no Hermione.

Her eyes were too dark, her hair too straight, her legs too long, and she definitely wasn't as smart as Hermione. There were so many things he could call out that made her too different from Hermione.

_And ain't it sad_

_You can't forget about what we had_

_Take a look at her_

_And do you like what you see_

_Huh? Do you wish it was me?_

He couldn't stop thinking about her. It had been a few weeks since the incident she looked happy, like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Ron, on the other hand, was feeling horrible. Every moment of everyday he was thinking about her; about her touch, her feel, her smile, her laugh. And about ways he could try to get her back.

_And I'll be there_

_In the back of your mind_

_From the day we met_

_To the very last night_

_And it's just too bad_

_You've already had the best days_

_The best days of your life_

Parvati hadn't known Ron and Hermione were engaged. She just thought they had been dating for quite a long time. Because that's what Ron told her.

He never told her how he had held her, just like he held Parvati now.

He would wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in close. Then he'd whisper those little things in her ear that made her fall in love with him.

But Hermione wasn't the only woman he said "I want to be with you forever. I can feel it. I love you." too.

_And does she know?_

_Know about the times you use to hold me_

_Wrap me in your arms _

_And how you told me, I'm the_

_The only one_

"Well, she was a bitch anyways. I mean did anyone-" Parvati was cut off when Ron yelled:

"Don't you ever say a bad word about her again! Do you understand me?" Ron was fuming and was trying to keep from hitting Parvati. He could believe she said that about his Hermione! Well she wasn't his anymore but still!

_I heard about_

_Yeah, someone told me once when you were out_

_She went a little crazy_

_Ran her mouth about me_

_Ain't jealousy funny?_

_Cause I'll be there_

_In the back of your mind_

_From the day we met_

_To the very last night_

_And it's just too bad_

_You've already had the best days_

_The best days of your_

He missed her! So he was going to get her back. They go back to being happy and she would be his Cinderella again.

He saw her leaving her office at the Ministry.

"Hermione! Wait, please?" he called to her.

She stopped and turned to face him.

It had been a few months now, but she still looked just as beautiful as before.

"What do you want Ronald?" she snapped. It hurt him slightly to hear her use his first name like that.

"Hermione," he pleaded. "I still love you. I want to be with you again. I was dumb to think that Parvati was better then you. Please give me a second chance! I wont let you down this time."

She stared at him for a long time, with and expression on her face that Ron could quite figure out. But he hoped it was forgiveness.

That is, until she said "I would give you another chance Ron." He smiled wide.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and finished "It's just too bad I don't believe in second chances." Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

_Life with me_

_Was a fair tale love_

_I was head over heels_

_Till you threw away us_

_And it's just too bad_

_You've already had the best days_

_The best days of your life_

Three months later, they were all having dinner at the Potters house.

Ron and Hermione were civil with each other for the sake of their friends, but Ron's heart still ached for Hermione.

"So," Hermione said, "I hear you and Parvati are getting pretty serious. She expecting a ring soon, you know?"

This statement startled him. He never expected Hermione to bring up the woman he cheated on her with.

"Well, yeah I guess. She's going to move in soon so…" he said nervously.

Hermione smiled. "So I'm guessing we can be expecting some little ones running around in the next couple years?"

"Uh…" he didn't know what to say to her, but it turns out he didn't have to say anything because Hermione started talking again.

"I hope to settle down soon. And maybe even with this guy I just started seeing. He's…amazing." Hermione sound so happy as she gushed to Ginny about this mystery man. Ron wanted to cry.

_I heard you're gonna get married_

_Have a nice little family_

_Live out my dreams with someone new_

_But I've been told that_

_A cheater is always a cheater_

_So I've got my pride_

_And she's got you_

_Cause I'll be there_

_In the back of your mind_

_From the day we met_

_To you making me cry_

_And it's just too bad_

_You've already had the best days_

_The best days of your life_

_Of your life_

_Oh, ooh, oh yeah_

_Your gonna think of me_

_Your gonna think of me_

_In your life_

_Oh, ooh, oh yeah_

_It's a shame_

_It's a shame_

_It's a shame_

_It's a shame_

_It's a shame_

_It's a shame_


End file.
